


Venipuncture

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Blood kink?, Blood samples, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Veins Kink, eustass kid is whipped, jasdsdf, just a bit, law is a bit psycho, motorcyclist kid, trafalgar is a doctor, trafalgar law is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Law has wanted to draw blood from Kid for a while. Finally the wait is over.[Translation, my original one shot is in spanish. You can also find it in wtp]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 22





	Venipuncture

Eustass Kid has good veins.

It was something Law often thought about. Since they met, his pale complexion and musculature made him realize that the redhead would have good puncture veins, standing out easily.

Although Law belonged to the medical team and not to the laboratory, his liking in taking pictures led him to take them to his patients from time to time. Having a preference for taking blood, as this activity was harmonious for him.

No, don't get it wrong. He is not a psycho or something like that.

Well, not to such point.

He only allowed himself to feel that way with Kid. The redhead did not give much importance to the eccentricities of his boyfriend, in fact it was one of the reasons why he caught his attention.

Law's intelligence was just the peak of a whole mountain of qualities that Kid liked about him. His complexion like brown sugar, his gray eyes, his soft, light voice, his interesting tattoos on his chest and knuckles, the earrings he wore on his ears that looked perfectly good on him, his acid humor and his passion for his work, he liked everything about him. Likewise, Law was the calmer of the two, but that didn't mean he allowed Kid to submit; except in bed, of course, although sometimes he liked to take command. So in a way they complemented each other so well.

And in turn, Kid's dominant and somewhat aggressive attitude caught Law's attention. Their temperaments flowed very well together, as Law was sometimes very playful and pulled the other out of their boxes. But, going back to the qualities, what attracted Law to the Kid was his strong and determined temperament, he did not allow himself to be defeated and he always worked hard for what he wanted. In addition to that, his appearance; like Law's, were a bit outstanding, because Kid lacked eyebrows and used to paint his mouth and nails black; in a heavy metal air that went in conjunction with his usual clothing. He smelled like danger and Law loved that.

Although their jobs were different, very different, this did not cause great friction in their relationship. They seldom resolved their differences through dialogue, flatly preferring a few rounds of rough, dominant-submissive sex by far. In those areas they both understood each other completely.

They had been in a relationship for more than two years, and had known each other for three. And in that time they had already shared almost everything that couples do together. Although Law still did not draw blood from his boyfriend. And yes, that was something that was on him to-do list with Kid.

Kid had had blood tests done within months of befriending Law, at that time he still didn't trust Law that much. Especially because of the creepy smile he had when he asked him. No, it wasn't that he was afraid of needles; it was just that he didn't know the extremes of Law's fetishism. Although he was judging him very early.

On the second occasion, Law was doing night shift and Kid had suffered an accident on his motorcycle. It wasn’t serious, but the emergency doctor had asked him for some tests that someone from the laboratory carried them out. Law rushed to that other hospital when he found out. They had already sutured the wound and obtained the result that Kid was not intoxicated and that indeed the driver of the car was responsible for the accident. Fortunately, he recovered within a few days. Law greatly admired Kid's toughness and good physique in those respects as well.

Now it had been more than a year since that last checkup. And Law, as a good boyfriend and responsible doctor that he was, had reminded Kid that he should have a check-up to monitor his health. Kid had rolled his eyes but had taken him at his word. "Trafalgar ... Tsk, whatever," he was lying on the sofa, and covered his face with his forearm while leaving his other arm resting at his side.

To which Law smiled and purred with satisfaction. "Good boy, Eustass-ya," he expressed, patting his worked forearm. He was sitting placidly on the other's lap, which didn't bother Kid; on the contrary, it was a very comfortable position and he was comforted to feel the warmth of Trafalgar's body.

Law bit his lip and Kid noticed that his hand was still resting on his arm. The redhead kept leaning back, feeling how the brunette guided his hand gently up his arm. At times like this he felt his ego grow, he liked knowing that Law was looking at him and touching him with desire. No one else could do that to the elder, and in turn no one else captivated him like Law to him.

Law's fingers ran over his muscles and Kid could imagine the tattoos on each of them, he knew them by heart. Right away Law was playing at tracing his fingers across the mark on his bicep, but soon after his fingers slipped under and touching his elbow. Kid already knew that route. So he let it go.

It was not the first time that Law played to look for his veins, feeling them with his index finger and then going through a certain section of them in the same way. It felt weird, but Law liked doing it. Also, it didn't hurt at all. And as much as he denied it, he liked to see that smirk on the older man's face when he let him do it. That little smile he would put on when he watched horror and suspense movies, when he talked about his successful operations, or when he took control of his activities in bed.

However; Law's fingers stopped pawing at the skin on his left arm and his hands moved to the other's abdomen, palms spread as he adjusted his hips just above Kid's crotch. He knew very well that when he began to fiddle with Kid’s muscles while on top of him he would turn on. For this reason he now dedicated himself to moving his hips in rotary movements, under the pretext of accommodating his position. Of course. His sharp smile did not go unnoticed by Kid's amber gaze, who uncovered his face so he could see it directly. His left arm now gripped Law's waist, slipping his fingers under the shirt and stroking the exposed skin.

"What? Do you want to play, Trafalgar? " he expressed with a sly smile, practically devouring him with her gaze.

Trafalgar's gray irises blazed with a dark gaze.

***

They parked inside the hospital, where Law used to park his car. It was a large parking lot but it was already almost full. Law had told him the night before that he wanted to get there long before the taking samples hour started. Kid didn't protest until he was forced to eat a light dinner a little earlier than usual. In the early morning his stomach growled and it seemed that Law had already planned it because he tied his wrist to the bed and put a bell that woke him up. "Eustass-ya, where do you think you were going?" he asked with a mischievous smile, although somewhat sleepy; earning a grunt from the redhead.

Now they were walking into the building, through the staff area where Law led him to the lab department. Law wore his robe draped over his arm and greeted a couple of guards and other employees as they made their way to the lab. Kid blinked a couple of times, he didn't dislike hospitals but he didn't spend much time in those places; although the internal route that Law had taken seemed interesting to him, for the mere fact that only the workers passed by.

They reached the laboratory waiting room and there was already a line of patients waiting. Law led him to the entrance where only the staff entered; he greeted the couple of receptionists and asked for a certain person. They walked through the door and Kid was wandering his curious gaze around the lab. It seemed really cool with the different equipment and lab stuff. It felt like a movie. It was the first time that he had entered to the bottom, as as a patient he only reached the sampling area, which was in another part of the laboratory.

Law greeted a slender woman with gathered blonde hair, her lips painted red. The woman was already wearing her lab coat and responded to her greeting after getting up from her rotating chair.

"Oh good morning, Doctor Trafalgar. You must be the Kid, right?" the friendly woman greeted and Kid managed to respond with the same respectful tone that he rarely used. Sometimes it was strange to see Law in that way, very cordial and affable with others. But that was his work area and he knew how to separate his personal space from his work very well. Kid smiled internally, he liked to see Law like this, he felt proud and happy for him, even if it sounded very cheesy in his mind and possibly he never said it with those exact words. "Well, then I'll give you the space" She looked at her watch, "I'll go start working, if you need something else you can tell one of my colleagues."

"Thanks, Mrs. Nishikata" Law nodded with a friendly smile and when the woman left he turned to see Kid. “Well, Kid. Sit on that bench and extend your arm on the table” he told the redhead as he put on his robe. Kid obeyed, but his gaze remained fixed on the brunette, attentive to his movements. He caught it and gave a slight giggle "Eustass-ya ~ this is not the time to stare at me" he said in a purr as he approached him.

"Oh, it's always a good time" and took him by the waist with the arm that had just been exposed.

Law shook his head and Kid shot him a puppyish look he couldn't deny. "Well" he agreed, joining his lips in a short kiss, much to the redhead's chagrin.

Once Kid had put his arm in position; and for the major to wash his hands, Law's fingers began to feel on the opposite side of his elbow; right where the sunken part of the arm is. His touch was different. He was more careful and focused; proof that he was taking the matter seriously. Still, Law's touch would always be welcome to him.

Within seconds, Law was disinfecting part of his skin with an alcoholic soaked cotton ball, in circular movements from the inside out. Kid watched his actions carefully, amazed.

"Squeeze your hand, Kid." Law asked gently and reached out with an adapter, material that would hold the new needle he had just attached and screwed on, and which would also hold the tube that he would fill with his blood. "Your veins are very noticeable, Eustass-ya" he began to explain as he inserted the needle, entering the vein, "but we have to use the elastic so that the blood flows well" he continued as his gray eyes rested on the skin where it had sting and that little by little he was filling up with his boyfriend's red liquid. He didn't know why he had told him that, maybe he just liked to explain what he was doing to him and why. But Kid loved listening to him and understanding his explanations. "Very good," he expressed in a low tone, now smiling towards his redhead, who raised his nonexistent eyebrow in a questioning expression.

"I can see that you like this a lot, Law" the younger smiled back and Law cocked his head a little, smiling. Then he looked back at the tube there.

"It's fun" he replied before removing the tube and placing another whose cap was a different color from the first. As the second tube was filling, he moved the first tube in a gentle pattern in the air before placing it on the table, standing up.

The second tube was filled in silence, and when he was ready, this Law carefully removed the tourniquet (also called a rubber band) from his arm, removing the second tube and placing it standing right next to the first. Then he carefully removed the needle and placed another alcoholic cotton ball where he had taken the blood.

Out of habit, Kid held the cotton there and continued to look at Law curiously. "Why are you moving the tube like this?" It was something he had already wondered when they had to take blood, but he always forgot to ask Law.

The older one smiled as he wrote on the tubes that had Kid's blood. "It is so that the sample is well homogenized with the chemicals in that tube so that the tests can be carried out correctly" he replied without giving many technicalities, something that Kid appreciated because he could understand well.

"And don't you have to move the other like that?"

Law adored Kid’s curiosity. He finished writing Kid's name and the tests he wanted them to take before answering his question.

"Nope, that other tube doesn't have the chemicals that the first one does. They are for other types of tests.” Law was slightly touched by Kid's questions. "You don't need to shake or anything like that”, he added as he washed his hands again.

And he gave him a creepy little smile, just to annoy him.

“You are a bit psycho, did you know that? Smiling like that while you use needles to draw people's blood” he commented with no aversion and more than anything with some derision but in a good way. "But I like you that way," he added, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You are also somewhat psychopathic sometimes, Eustass-ya" he replied with a now less wicked smile. "But I like you like that too" he winked as Kid circled his and pulled him towards him.

The brunette buried his face in the other's neck, distributing a couple of kisses here and there before going to his ear. "Let's get something to eat, and maybe I'll show you my office later."

Kid grunted. "Why don't we go to your office first?" he wanted to sound suggestive but immediately backed off. "Not. You know what? I want to go from here. We better go to the car” now his other hand was holding Law's waist as he kissed his chin and then his lips.

"Eustass-ya ~" purred the other in slight giggles but nodded, "You're right, doing it in the office is not hygienic at all. But I was just planning to show it to you.” He pouted as he played through his hair. "Although if you want us to go to the car instead of breakfast ..." His fingers trailed down Kid's chest to past his abdomen, in a caress over his clothing that he then removed almost instantly, just to provoke him. "Well, I'm not going to refuse ~"

"Trafalgar ..." Kid growled again. And a second growl was heard, but coming from his stomach. Kid let out a breath, annoyed "I would like to eat you, but I'm really starving."

The pair of gray eyes glowed darkly. “We could do it quick, after we eat. In the seat… like last time ~” he purred in a kind of plea that the younger accepted, sinking his nose into Law's neck and inhaling his scent before running his tongue there. Law couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"Eustass-ya" he called with a certain softness that the Kid loved.

"Come on, let's eat" the redhead got up, taking Law by the hand so they could get out of there for once.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> lack of smut cuz i felt like it, so uh yeah dkadasdf xD 
> 
> i wasn't sure if to post it in english too, but now i did uwu


End file.
